


It's All Fun and Games Until....

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safeword Use, i just wanted this out of my WIPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Angel has some bad memories as a sex worker, and from time to time gets reminded of them when he's in bed. Luckily Alastor is more than understanding
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	It's All Fun and Games Until....

Alastor was possessive, and Angel knew this and played around with this. Often riling the demon up in public, even in the hotel. Flirting loudly playfully when Alastor was around. It was a game they played, they had discussed it together. Nothing serious, Alastor could trust his arachnid partner never to cheat on him or go through the things. Granted the man was confused why exactly he did it. He was told something about genuine possession and the ‘being put into place’ that happened after Alastor had enough. The sex, Angel had said and shrugged. How it felt better when everything was pent up.

Alastor truly didn’t understand him. Or any of this, but as long as both of them were heard and respected and their word was in place when things got too much he was okay.

Angel stumbled along with his heart thumping loudly in his ribcage threatening to break the bone by how hard it pumped with anticipation. The grip on his arm hurt in a pleasant way and threatened to take finger shaped bruises to hide beneath white fur. Alastor nearly kicked the suite door open and shoved Angel inside before him. He grabbed the back of his shirt at the collar and forced him along and very nearly threw him onto the bed. When Angel landed face first into the blood red duvet he quickly scrambled to his knees, smiling widely at the glaring smile he was given.

“Oooh, now  _ that’s  _ a look~,” Angel taunted, making a show of righting himself before he leaned back on his elbows with his legs slightly parted, “What’s wrong, Bambi?”

Once the door was closed his smile dropped and Angel felt a shiver run down his spine and settle between his legs.

“You’ve used your mouth quite enough today alright, perhaps it’s wise for you to shut up,” Alastor narrowed his eyes on Angel.

“Oooh, do you have a better idea for it”? The demon pushed up his voluptuous fluffy chest.

But before Angel could laugh Alastor was on him, when did the man have the time to take off his coat he didn’t recall, but quickly he was pushed onto his chest with the other behind him. An arm wrapped around his midsection and three fingers shoved down his throat to gag him. Angel choked.

Alastor pushed all his weight into Angel to pin him underneath his body and against the bed, “You’ve been running it all day, saying such whorish things to get under my skin, are you happy now? You finally did it.”

As the tall demon sucked and ran his tongue along the fingers fucking his mouth he felt a peculiar sensation in his stomach- something not of lust. He furrowed his brow trying to ignore it and pay attention to the moment, feeling the hot breath of the other against his face..

His arm moved to grip at his hair tightly, getting a soft groan from Angel, “You went off again and started acting like a slut again, sultry words to whomever you think might give you their cock to beg on, am I not enough for you?” 

That feeling began to fester, confusing Angel. He felt this before but he couldn’t place it, trying to shake it off and choking on the fingers in his mouth before taking them deeper. It’s fine, he’s fine just ignore it, it’ll go away. This is Alastor he’s with he’ll be okay.

He yanked his fingers from Angel’s mouth but before he could get a chance to breathe his face was pushed into the bed. The man against the bed squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his jaw. Alastor kept him pinned as he ran his hand up a soft pale thigh, hiking up the others skirt to reveal the black laced panties that he wore before giving a harsh slap to his ass.

“I’m surprised a whore like you even bothers wearing these,” he hooked a finger under the hem of the lace and snapped the hemline back, “Just gets in the way when you’re bent over any surface you can, don’t they? How many people today have you craved to do just that? Get on your hands and knees and just show yourself to them, beg for them to mount you and use your greedy little body however they wish, you’d get off on it. You absolutely filthy  _ bitch.” _

Angel opened his eyes, tightening his jaw more as that feeling threatened to burst in his chest. No no no no no…This wasn’t right, this didn’t feel like the other times with Alastor. This felt...

Bad.

Alastor hadn’t noticed, focused on giving another slap to the arachnid’s pert ass before grinding himself against him, continuing on what he thought was what the man wanted to hear, “I wanna hear you beg for me, just like you’d beg for them. I want to see you so wrecked all you can think about is my cock fucking into you, fucking you so hard only I can ever please you anymore, begging to cum so deep inside you can feel it in your gut, i’ll wreck you, i’ll make you my own little to-”

**“STOP!”**

Alastor pulled back, loosening his grip on Angel’s soft hair, but before he could ask anything he felt a hand smacking his leg and two hands on his wrist as Angel, he was crying, “Stop it! Stop! Beignet! Get, off of me! Red!”

Angel kicked his legs and let out a hiccup, but immediately once Alastor heard him the second time he quickly climbed off of him and reached out to touch him. Angel cowarded away from the touch as he pulled himself up to his knees, “Don’t touch me!”

“Angel,” Alastor spoke softly, worry evident all over his face wanting to reach out to hold the other but respecting the outspoken word to not, “Did… Did I do something wrong? To upset you?”

Angel simply pulled his legs tighter to his body and buried his face in his knees, he didn’t want to talk all of a sudden and instead wished he were back in his own room swaddled in his bed with his portly pet. He didn’t want to be in someone else’s bed. Alastor looked around in worry unsure what to do, flashing a glance down to his shadow who gave him a head tilt and a shrug of its own. He stood up from the bed and moved to the dresser to rummage around until he found one of the softer red handkerchiefs of his, tiptoeing back to the bedside and reaching it out to the other.

The arachnid felt a cold whisper of a shadowed hand on his shoulder to grab his attention and he flinched, but looked up either way through glassy eyes, scowling still he took the offer and brushed away the tears that were beginning to stain his cheeks.

Alastor sat down on the bed next to him, still holding back his touch, “Ah, uhm…. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“I want Nuggets….”

“Alright, I’ll go grab him, just stay here okay?”

Angel shortly nodded, folding his arms atop his knees and burying his face in them as he waited. Though Nuggets was used to and familiar with Alastor the pig still was weary when anyone other than Angel came wandering into the room and heading straight towards him, he himself already experiencing bad times with situations in the past when eyes locked on him and narrowed in. It took a moment of soothing but Alastor brought the little fellow from one suite to the other, and the instant the pet pig saw his master in distress he squealed and writhed to go and comfort him. Alastor nearly dropped the poor thing but managed to get him on the bed without too much of a hitch and watched as Angel opened out his arms and embraced the cherished animal.

The pig lapped at his owner’s tears and bumped his head continuously against his cheek, getting a small breathy sighed laugh from Angel who looked from Nuggets to Alastor who stood awkwardly in the doorway, “I’m, i’m sorry….I guess I got triggered again. I dunno why it happens sometimes and why it doesn’t. Such a mood killer, eh?”

“You don’t have to know why, i’m just glad you tell me to stop instead of to keep going, your comfort is far more important that some dumb ‘mood’ as you say,” he sat on the bed again and twirled his thumbs in his lap trying to think of some ways of comfort, “I do believe the recreation room is vacant, we could spend the night instead with some tea and a movie if you’d feel more comfortable.”

Angel gave him a small smile and nodded, hugging Nuggets close to him, “Yeah, can we watch Charlotte’s Web?”

“Which one was that, I truly forgot,” Alastor offered his hand to the demon to help him up off the bed, the man held his pet with three hands, the handkerchief in two and Alastor’s hand in one, “I apologize, films aren’t my strongest suit.”

“It’s the one with the pig and spider,” Angel explained, they walked in silence down the stairs and to the recreation room only stopping in the stairwell when Angel stopped his steps and tugged Alastor close enough to rest his forehead against the back of the man’s head, “Are you sure you’re not mad?”

“Angel i’m positively sure, after all most of those things I do for you in the end,” he pulled the other along with him, trying to boost up his confidence to bring the other up, “No point on dwelling on it either, come along before the girls decide to have one of those, girl’s nights is it?”

“Chick flicks and face masks,” Angel snickered last time Alastor had walked in on one of those and got roped into it, Molly and Cherri chatting his ear off the entire night.

Once they made it to the large room with the TV and seats in it Alastor did his best to set everything up, though Angel did need to come and help him. Modern tech was still not his best skill despite being around it for it’s growth. With the movie set they both settled in on the main couch that was placed front and center of the large tv. Alastor sat stiff as always while Angel pulled his legs up to tuck them under himself and lean against his demon.

They sat in silence for the beginning portion of the movie before the cherry red man spoke, “A-ah, I know I don’t say it as often as I should,” his gaze dropped from the screen to his hands as he fiddled and twitched with them and tensed up once more, “But…. I do, y’know, love you… And care for you and your wellbeing.”

Angel pulled back and looked at the demon who avoided eye contact by gluing his focus on his hands, his smile was gone and he worried his lip between sharp rows of teeth. His gaze softened as he watched him nervously twitch in his seat before leaning in and placing a kiss to his flushed cheek.

“I know, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPS for about 3-4 months? I just wanted it done and gone tbh. So sorry if it's shite, might fix it up if anyone wants me to
> 
> Comment/Kudo/Bookmark/Yo


End file.
